


碰撞·下

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk





	碰撞·下

　　喘息带着酒气，静谧到只有风声的夜晚尤其能点起火花。

　　Loki的手是被盛赞过多次的灵巧，骨节分明纤长匀称，就应该搭在钢琴上奏响那些Tony不大欣赏得来的乐章，而不是把Tony的身体当做钢琴，在上边毫无顾忌地弹起野蜂飞舞。

　　挑逗的手法简直游刃有余得欠揍，他俩打过太多次炮，对彼此算得上知根知底：Loki就很明白Tony最受不了有人碰他胸口，而Tony也很清楚看起来一脸禁欲的邪神其实有个长在腰窝上的欲望开关。

　　主动权现在还完全在Tony手上，趁Loki还没从刚才的口活中缓过劲来他得赶紧欺负回本。因为常年接触机械而有薄茧的手拽出邪神一丝不苟扎进西装裤的紧身衬衫，探进去描绘Loki腹肌的线条，Tony最爱Loki练得刚刚好不会过分夸张的肌肉，此刻也完全不知羞地上下其手，直到Loki眯着森绿的眼睛冷声问“摸够了没有”才收敛了一点。

　　他还没来得及对Loki的腰窝使坏就被夺走了主动权，T恤被撩起，坏心眼的邪神还要求Tony咬着不能掉，双手被钳制住按在头顶，美国东部夜晚的凉风吹过来弄得身上起鸡皮疙瘩，他踹了Loki一脚，然后立马得到了惩罚。

　　乳头被咬住，舔舐和吮吸都是能让Tony发疯的招数，那里太敏感，本来就是很碰不得的地方；现在Tony弓着腰想要躲开却无能为力，嘴里被衣服堵住也没法骂人，只能拼命去踩Loki，弄脏那锃亮的皮鞋作为报复。

　　不过Loki没打算计较这个，他正用那有着鼎鼎大名的“银舌头”去在Stark现任家主身上留标签呢。娇生惯养的Stark皮肤特别容易留下印子，又因为白而让所有痕迹都过分显眼，Loki吻出几个印上去Tony大概有好几天没法把衬衫领子开到胸口了——这也是Loki本来的目的来着。

　　美黑这事是不是应该赶紧提上日程，免得每次和Loki打完炮都要戴几天丝巾；Loki留下的痕迹实在是太像被人狠狠操了一通，虽然这是事实但实在有点丢人。

　　不过美黑一事到最后也没能顺利开展，这都是后话了。

　　现在的Tony看起来可真是美味得过分，脸上被Loki的精液弄得乱糟糟，被欺负过的唇破了皮看起来很让人想咬，漂亮的眼睛闭着，睫毛因为快感而颤抖，像是振翅的蝶。

　　好了好了赶紧奔正题吧，Loki刚刚发泄过一次的欲望因为Tony欠操又诱人的表情再一次站了起来，现在只想狠狠把眼前这家伙欺负一通。不过在Loki把手指探进那个贪吃的小洞时脸色霎时不妙了起来：那儿松软又湿润，明明是已经好好扩张过了的样子，抽插之间过多的润滑剂溢在手上，下流又淫荡。

　　怎么，他就是夹着满满一屁股润滑剂来和我干架的吗？

　　Tony还一脸欠揍且欠操的样子，挑着眉笑得很得意，漂亮的蜜糖眼睛也因为成功惹怒了Loki而眯了起来，那股小人得志简直溢于言表。

　　他对Loki的怪癖可最清楚不过，不准他自己扩张不准他自慰，在做爱的时候不许他碰自己，能给他快感的只有Loki——这种充满控制欲的怪癖他也不是不能包容，但偶尔惹怒Loki带来的刺激实在太能使他兴奋。一身叛逆因子的Tony·Stark可从来不是善茬，或者说他乐在其中？

　　Loki还以为酒吧里打的那一场是Stark又一次毫无意义的发疯，但今天Tony有备而来，就是想撕破邪神嚣张的冷脸。

 

　　Loki也眯起了眼睛，既然这么想要受罚他当然成全。

　　于是下一秒就被狠狠砸到墙上，粗砺的水泥墙面把细皮嫩肉的公子哥Stark蹭得嗷嗷叫，T恤衫没遮住的皮肤和墙来了次亲密接触，现在已经红了一片，还有要破皮的趋势。Tony还没来得及抗议，那条特别好脱的宽松休闲裤就被Loki拽下来，连带着内裤一起。

　　Loki大到夸张的力气在打架时Tony就已经领教过，现在揍起人来也一点不手软，啪啪的清脆声响听着很痛实际上也确实很痛，几下就让那个翘屁股上肿起一道掌痕，又疼又觉得耻辱的Tony拼命挣脱Loki的钳制，但毫无用处，只换来了几下更狠的巴掌。

　　“你就是怎么也学不乖，是吧Stark？”

　　混蛋混蛋混蛋混蛋这个家伙居然打我操他妈的他以为他是谁我操我操我操……一连串脏话从脑子里奔涌过去，Tony感觉自己的头发都要竖起来了。

　　识时务的Tony自然不会这时候用脏话去触怒Loki，咬着嘴唇只发出几声闷哼，他才不会叫得鬼哭狼嚎或者求饶让Loki得逞呢。

　　但莫名的，在热辣的疼后隐藏着的那股抓心挠肺的痒让他体会到的不全是痛苦，偶尔泄出嘴边的哼哼掺进了点不一样的味道，这点不一样不够明显但Loki怎么可能没感觉到？

　　“瞧瞧，Stark，你真是个欠操的婊子，挨了打还能湿成这样。”

　　混蛋！那明明是润滑剂好吗！

　　“故意惹怒我就是为了要惩罚吧淫荡的小东西？”

　　我是想看你气得跳脚谢谢！

　　“承认吧Stark，你喜欢这个。”

　　虽然还想骂回去但Tony的确没法为自己辩解：该死的该死的操Loki祖宗十八代的他还真的喜欢这个……

　　“你这个下贱的，愚蠢的，不要脸的，精虫上脑的……”脏话没有骂完就又狠狠挨了一下，这下至少用了七分力，Tony疼得又骂了一句，自然换来了好几个巴掌。挣扎时皮肤被粗砺的墙面磨破，他现在真想狠狠咬断Loki的脖子。

　　趁着Loki稍稍放松了对他的钳制，Tony一把挣开Loki的手，用尽全身力气把Loki推在墙上，那条在刚刚的口活中被扔在一边的皮带被眼疾手快地捡起来，现在勒住了Loki的脖子，逼迫高傲的男人低下头颅。

　　“Ah, so I'm the boss now? ”

　　小个子男人挑着眉笑，眼睛看起来像是能点亮黑漆漆的小巷。Loki就着这个姿势吻上Tony的耳朵，低沉的声音沙哑而色情：

　　“Yes you are, my sweet, sweet queen……”

　　然后是接吻，Loki这时候倒真像个体贴的好情人，唇舌都缠绵悱恻，完全感觉不出那种被勒住脖子的窘迫，仿佛可能让他窒息的威胁也不过是爱人的小打小闹。

　　但Loki的手指却已经划到了Tony身后，充分润滑过的穴翕张着吐出过多的液体，他轻车熟路地找到了那一点，精准的刺激让Tony发出难耐的呻吟，又被吻堵住，声音模模糊糊，像是在心上轻轻挠着的猫爪。

　　“蜜糖……给我好不好？”

　　吻结束时Tony望进Loki的眼睛，觉得自己要溺死在那片森绿的海里。

　　接下来是进入，他熟悉那根阴茎的尺寸和形状，在刚进去一个头时就差点崩溃地瘫在Loki身上。用来威胁的皮带最后还是掉在了地上，金属扣出一声脆响就再没有人去管。

　　疼痛和快感交织的确让他兴奋，这一点没什么不好承认的。Tony的指甲几乎要陷进Loki的肩膀，被牙齿咬出血来的唇被一个吻抚慰，但在他稍微放松下来的时候Loki就长驱而入，用嘴堵住了Tony那声有气无力的呻吟。

　　吻结束时一句小声的“混蛋”被黏腻的水声盖过，咕叽咕叽的润滑液这时听起来像是放大了无数倍，回荡在凌晨的纽约小巷。

　　Loki发狠地干了几下，看Tony闭着眼睛急速喘息的模样，看他的睫毛在昏黄的微光下投射一片阴影，在后门上面小窗户渗出的一点灯下，他看上去像是只有十几岁，正正是他们第一次滚在一起时的年纪。

　　那时的Tony也乖巧，放荡，嘴唇红红的，吻上去有果汁与酒精的甜味，藏在酒吧后面的巷子里任人采撷，好像不管谁来都会凑上去找操。是柔软的，赖在Loki身上嘟嘟囔囔的，然后凑在耳边呼出一点点小咕噜的，独一无二的Tony·Stark。

　　不是那个代表MIT发表讲话的交换生，不是那个抿着嘴在黑板上解题的公认天才，不是那个在酒吧吸引全部人目光的轻薄playboy——是独属于他的TonyStark。

　　那算是他们唯一一次的和平共处，在学校内外的争锋相对都在月亮下熔成情欲，变成精液射进肚子里或者射在西装上。那条巷子里发生的一切都像捣烂的黄油一样乱七八糟，Loki最爱的一条领带粘上了液体，熨烫整齐的西装被扯得歪歪扭扭，衬衫扣子被扯到蹦开，可以说是邪神最狼狈的时候了。

　　但如果你是Loki，你也会为Stark卷曲的棕发和明亮的眼睛而原谅他所做的一切。

　　现在也是一样的，即使他们拿桌子和酒杯互扔，即使他们都试图把对方的头撞在墙上，但在此时此刻，在无言的星星下，他们只选择做爱，只选择撕碎对方的灵魂再一片片地与自己缝合起来。

　　身上各处的伤口还提醒着他们不久前经历了什么，被牙齿、玻璃、水泥墙面弄破的皮肤像烧起来一样又辣又疼，撞出来的淤青痛都是闷闷的，偶尔动作大一点牵扯到却一下疼得难以忍受。

　　他们就是需要这样满身伤口满身痛苦，疼痛是种证明，言语难明。他们只是需要这个。

　　Tony的头伏在Loki肩上，整个人被抱起来狠狠按着操，蓬松的卷发一下下蹭着Loki的脖子，弄得上面的伤口很痒。肩膀上的那块衬衫布料被打湿，现在扳起Tony的脸就能看见他哭得一团糟，因为缺氧而张着嘴呼吸，可怜也狼狈，但很好操。

　　Loki有时候会想把这个家伙绑起来关到笼子里去，或者干脆用镣铐把他锁在床上，然后一直操一直操操到这个家伙全身都是自己的味道自己的烙印，操到这个家伙完完全全属于他Loki·Odinson，现在和永远。

　　Tony先在Loki不留余力的冲撞和技巧性的挑逗下缴械投降，但高潮来临时的收束也成功让邪神射了他一肚子，顺着抽出来的阴茎往外流，淌到大腿根上。

　　Stark就是永远胜负欲高涨，不胜也要拼个势均力敌，Loki选择体谅这一点。

　　现在是黎明前最黑最黑的时候，Tony和Loki疲倦又愉悦地靠在一起，砰砰的心跳逐渐同步，好像奏着什么旋律，又好像暗示着一个和未来有关的密码。

　　“要不我们一起看个日出？”

　　“我以为你不太能理解正常浪漫呢Stark，不过你想看我当然奉陪。”

　　

　　

　　End.


End file.
